<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Mornin Heartache by CentellaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662584">Good Mornin Heartache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites'>CentellaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rick and Lucy Saga [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Ex-wife character (Rick and Morty), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rick is an asshole but nicer this time, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), intimate, it's pretty vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written May 2016<br/>Rick's half-assed apology for being so emotionally distant to his wife is sort of intimate morning sex.<br/>It kind of works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rick and Lucy Saga [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Mornin Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just to write real close and intimate and vanilla sex between Lucy and Rick.<br/>Spoiler alert it's still hot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy loved how yellow her and Rick’s room looked in the morning so much, the thought of getting up to face the day made her cringe.</p><p>It was a relatively short and uneventful night to wake up from, with one saving grace.  She came home tired enough to almost forget brushing.  Rick was downstairs for most of the evening, as usual, but in a random moment of begrudged kindness, he greeted her at their bedroom doorway before she fell completely asleep.  She smiled at his shirtless, silhouetted, and slightly buzzed figure stumbling through the dark room, slipping along the side of the bed next to her.  His fumbling fingers found the covers and pulled them over his shoulders.</p><p>“Huh,” Lucy laughed lightly as he faced her.</p><p>“What?” he asked, his voice ripe with fatigue.</p><p>“Nothing, just … not used to seeing you when I fall asleep.”</p><p>There was a slight pause.  Rick licked his lips, something he tended to do when a seldom feeling of guilt overshadowed his sarcasm.  He shrugged.  “Well, take what you can, babe.”  He propped himself up on his arm and brought his lips to her forehead.  “‘Night.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”  She lay still, watching him turn away to his side.  As per usual, after a good number of minutes of nodding off, his breathing slowed and increased in volume.  Again, a rare moment Lucy milked for everything it was worth.  She crept up to his sleeping figure and wrapped her arms around his rising and falling chest.  Using the most delicate of lip smacks, she laid a kiss to his shoulder blade and, resting her head against the comforting heartbeat in his back, whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>He was still there in the morning.</p><p>Lucy let the sunlight squeeze her eyelids open.  She never truly got a full night’s rest, but it was better than nothing.  She had to head off for work in just about 2 hours anyway.  Dreading the thought of leaving her warm bed and trekking out into the midwestern frigidity, she turned to her still-resting husband on her right and pressed a palm to his snoring face.  After she turned over to her side and paused to take a deep bracing breath, she felt the covers rustle and suddenly, Rick’s hand was sliding its way up her waist.</p><p>She gasped delightfully.  His fingers were surprisingly warm.  “Hey, hey,” he said before a quick cough, sleep still fresh in his throat.  “W-w-where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“I’m heading off into the real world,” she replied with an eyeroll.</p><p>“Sounds like oh so much fun.”  His fingers wandered over her form, drawing delicate circles.</p><p>“Trust me, I’d much rather just sit here and do nothing.”</p><p>“Or, or, or …?” he propositioned, dipping his digits under the sheets covering her pelvic bone.  She shivered at his touch.  “... we could sit here and do something …”  His voice was much lower and hoarser in the morning, with a hint of congestion, and, using its resonance to his advantage, he snuck up to her ear on that last word.</p><p>Lucy laughed, her body tense but relaxing from the tactful touch.  “Why the sudden softness, Rick?”</p><p>“Can’t a guy appreciate how sexy his wife looks in the morning?”</p><p>“Rick, I look like a mess.  My hair’s all over the place, I don’t have any eye makeup, I’ve got drool stains all over my mouth -”  The last word was silenced by Rick’s lips, mouthing repeatedly over the sensitive dry plumpness.</p><p>“So do I,” he said, breaking away, a bit of spittle stringing between them.  “We have so much in common, we should get married.”  His hand was working its way down to her pubic area, trailing lines along her boxers, ready to toy with the elastic.</p><p>“Mm, Rick,” Lucy said affectionately.  “You’re guilty about how you’ve been treating me lately, huh?”</p><p>Rick rolled his eyes and shrugged.  “Sure, I-I-I can’t control your interpretation, Miss Roger Ebert.  Now let’s get a scene going, huh?”  The fingers finally found their prize, teasing the top of her light pubic hair.</p><p>“Hmm.  Morning sex.  We’ve … never done this before.”  Lucy had to stop and think, the distracting amount of nothing they’d done in the past month taking her out of the moment temporarily.</p><p>Rick sensed this and backed off a bit.  “All the more reason to, uh, try it out, am I right?”</p><p>Lucy turned to look Rick straight in the eye.  His black-hole-pupils were dilated with arousal, his tongue slowly lubing his dry lips, his other hand wiping his sleep-crusted eyes so he could see her clearly in his hazy vision.  His dark hair was more unkempt than usual, a bit cow-licked off to one side.  Her eyes wandered down from his neck to his naked heaving chest, sleep marks from the covers imprinted like tattoos on his right pec.</p><p>She could only imagine what she looked like, but Rick stared her down with such a look of hungry endearment it made her feel at her most attractive.  There was something about his travelling eyes, those pupils getting darker and wider when they reached her braless T-shirt-ed upper half, her nipples beginning to pucker at the attention.  And of course, his wandering hand, recovering its plan of toying with her elastic underwear-less boxers.</p><p>It was her turn to lubricate her lips and smile.  Work could wait for now.</p><p>Trailing her hand against the back of Rick’s head, she pushed his face on hers again, meeting their lips in a sloppy spit-swap.  Now breathing heavily through his congested nose, Rick lowered on top of her, pushing the covers off the both of them.  She immediately felt the unmistakable bulge in his PJ bottoms, starting to create a much-needed friction against her leg.  His striking tip bumped her inner thigh and she sensed a wetness in the strained cloth.</p><p>She smirked through the kiss and broke away, her heated dominating nature starting to take over, now aided by inhibitionless morning fatigue.  “You’re already leaking, babe?”  Her smirk grew after witnessing the blush she elicited.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, with his other hand, he pressed against her boxers and found a similarly moist valley awaiting his touch.  “Hmm …” he moaned.  Now it was his turn to smirk.  “What do you know, I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Lucy bit her lip, her moistness growing at his comment.  She felt her hips thrust upwards into his hand.  She tried to remain dominant and smirked again, but it was no use; she was ready to throw her head back in submission.</p><p>“A-a-a-and begging, too.  My lucky morning.”  Rick lazily positioned his legs to fit outside hers, their pubic areas now met under the small amount of covers he left.</p><p>“I can still talk you into a blush, Rick, don’t you forget it.”</p><p>“Jesus, it’s like 7.  Let the complex go f-f-for a minute, and let me me have my moment.”</p><p>“Soon as you let yours go, honey.  But …”  She paused and giggled begrudgingly.  “I do love the way your voice sounds in the morning …”</p><p>“Oh, do you?”  He pressed two fingers against her outer labia, feeling her concealed bump of a clit pulsate with her heartbeat.  Her eyelids lowered and she caught her breath.</p><p>Slowly, he replaced the palm with the tent in his bottoms, creating friction against her mound, and propped himself up so he loomed over her.  Then with his other hand, he cupped her neck and made a sensitive decent down the length of her tank top, tantalizing her hips into begging even harder for what was beneath his pants.  He lifted the hem of her shirt and snuck inside, grasping her left boob.  He thumbed circles on the areola, teasing the center into protrusion, then lightly scraped his nail on the jutting nipple.  After Lucy gave another gasp and lip bite, Rick clicked his tongue, whispered, “You’re still my little pain slut, any time of day,” and lifted her shirt so it gathered around her chest.<br/>
He pressed a hot tongue to her naval, then slid upward to her right tit, laying spit-filled kisses along her goosebump-laden skin.  The kisses escalated, drifting to her nipple again, and became harsh bites.  He lowered his eyebrows and stared up at her flushed face, her teeth gritting with pleasure.  With another gasp, she exhaled through a whine and placed her free hand between her legs.  The back of her hand bumped his tip, which was growing wetter with each bite.</p><p>He let her go with a harsh suck and she stared at her reddening breast, his wet bitemark branding her delicate skin.</p><p>After a moment of soft silence, he felt ready to escalate, and gripped her by the hair in a speedless aggression, craning her neck to one side.  He pressed his other thumb harshly on the ripe nipple, causing another gasp and moan, her body beneath him shaking.  Her masturbating hand paused as his lips crept up from her exposed shoulders to her neck to her ear.  “Turn around,” he murmured.  Moaning at how his voice vibrated in her ear, she could only assume, while he was unusually intimate this morning, he might still want to avoid some eye contact.  She nodded, ready for the continued assertiveness, and started taking her top off, but he stopped her with a grip to her hair again.  She loved feeling her follicles hanging on for dear life.  “Nah, keep the shirt on.  I like it when the girls are pressed together like this.”  He grabbed her earlobe with his teeth and released the hair-grip, slowly letting the scalp pain settle.  She whined again at the sensation, her head buzzing, and followed his order.  She positioned herself on her hands and knees, her messy bed head draping over her face, her perky ass presented to her awaiting husband.</p><p>“These, on the other hand …”  He lowered his hands to her boxers and yanked them down, exposing her wetness to the open air.  “... they can come right off.”</p><p>She reflexively covered her vulnerability, but her growing dampness was anything but modest.  Rick bunched the boxers by her feet and slipped them off, throwing them to the floor.  He stood up on his knees and took a nice long look at her parted lips, her delicate fingers trailing along her pubic hairline.  Nothing was confrontational about the comfortable reciprocated gaze of her parted sex.  Her outer labia was large and concealing, much like her personality, but just beneath the hood Rick could spot the outline of her engorged clit, red and glistening.  From the back, her pink pussy peeked between her legs, exposing her dripping anticipation.</p><p>Rick took a long deep breath, feasting his eyes on her slick entrance and rubbing his hands along her thighs, then up to her ass.  He gripped the cheeks in both hands, squeezing handfuls of skin, unintentionally causing a periodic parting of her pinkness, the clicking of moisture causing his cock to twitch under his tight pants.</p><p>Lucy lowered her head and met upside down half-lidded eyes with his PJ bottoms, one of his hands leaving her ass to shift them off his hips.  Slowly, his pelvic bones came into view, followed by the dark patch of hair under his naval.  His circumcised head poked out the top of the elastic, and as he slid the rest off his member snapped forward at full mast.  He gave up tugging the pants off his legs and they bunched by his knees.  Lucy watched as the hypnotic swaying of his fully erect penis was stalled by his hand, pressing against the base and lightly tapping his right nut.  Another round of precum bubbled to the surface and dripped onto his fingers.  After a second of him lightly rubbing his cock’s defined backside, the clear droplet slowly fell on the bed.</p><p>She was so distracted by this sight she missed his other hand travelling upward and grabbing hold of her hair again.  He pulled her head back up and she exhaled hautilly.  She grasped the pillow under her, her nails scraping the fabric enough to rip it open.</p><p>With his deeper quieter morning voice, he lowered himself to her ear again.  “You enjoying yourself there, babe?”  He pulled her head to the other side and switched ears.  “I-I-I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, you look fantastic in the morning.”  He moved back to the other ear.  “Y-y-you been whining this entire time.  You like to be dragged around by your hair, don’t you?”</p><p>Her mouth in a thin line, she whined again and complied with an, “Mmmhmm.”</p><p>Rick licked his lips in her ear.  “Love watching your fingers just grippin’, knuckles going white like that.”  He gave her hair another merciless tug and she grunted.  “Exactly like that.”</p><p>She sputtered wordlessly and breathless, blowing a bit of hair from her forehead.</p><p>“What, annoyed?  I thought you liked m-m-my voice in your ear, babe.”  He took another long inhale and let out a lengthy breathy moan.  He pressed his tip along her folds, her full vagina shivering from his voice and fully wetting his leaking head.</p><p>Lucy squeaked and breathed a soft, “Fuck.”</p><p>“That’s a yes then.”  He once again released her hair and reunited his hand with her pussy.  “Guess I don’t need any lube today.”  His thin fingers dipped between her folds and rubbed the entire vagina free of its juices, then applied the generous liquid along his length.  Positioning himself, he finally made a first attempt at an entrance.  “Hey, help yourself out there, babe?”  With his un-lubed hand he tapped her side and guided her own hand to her nub.</p><p>Lucy’s insides were on fire, her scalp tingling from Rick’s rough yet steady slow handling, her pussy screaming for his entry, her vocal chords sufficiently warmed up and awake from her deep moaning.  She applied a full middle finger along her slit and moved it across her clit in a steady rhythm.<br/>
“Thaaat’s it, get you nice and relaxed.”  He slipped through her tight hole, the muscles clenching around his length possessively.  “Mm, fuck,” he whispered once he found her limit, and she gasped, her legs weakening when he weeded roughly but sluggishly into her walls.</p><p>“Rick,” she mumbled, burying her face in the pillow.</p><p>As he established a rhythm, he again lowered his head to her ear, his chest, now collecting some sweat, fitting into the rolls in her arching back.  “Nng, say my name again, babe?”</p><p>She caught her breath, sensing him grow and twitch deep inside her.  “R-R-R-Rick,” she stuttered.  “Mm, f-f-faster …”</p><p>“Faster what?”  He slowed down.</p><p>She felt a surge of bile at the pit of her stomach when the rhythm stopped.  “Faster, Rick, faster … p-please?”</p><p>He smirked and did so, thrusting his hips even further inward, stretching her vibrating skin.  With every couple thrusts, he groaned in pleasure and slowed even more to prolong it.</p><p>Lucy continually gasped for air, his grip to her side combined with the deep thrusting in this position was electrifying.  From here she could stretch out her core and linger on every surge of pleasure from every inch of her insides.  Still keeping a steady circling on her clit, she slammed her head down onto the pillow with a screech, his widening cock hitting the plethora of sensitive nerves in her begging body.</p><p>“I-I-I-I can f-f-feel you gettin’ close …” he teased between breaths.  “Eager fucking slut.  Even in the morning, you’re s-s-so … so ready for this dick, aren’t you?”</p><p>The redhead sunk her teeth into her lip.  His words enticed her fingers on her clit to move even faster, rubbing the ruby raw and red.  Even this early in the morning she couldn’t help it, the surge of energy transferring through him turned on a button she couldn’t turn off if she tried.  “D-d-don’t act like you’re not the same way, <i> whore <i> …” she slurred.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She felt him pause but his thick cock gave another twitch and he caught his breath.  She could feel the shiver her last word earned through his entire body, and she congratulated herself, feeling a rush from the control she had without even physically towering him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y-y-yeah,” she continued, her confidence at a high, her voice slimy with sass.  “You’re the one who started it, you dirty asshole, staring me down, r-r-ready to fuck me so … mmm … so senseless I can’t walk the rest of the day …”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rick tried to shake her words free but his hazy head was empty, instead all the energy flooding to his dick.  She could feel him growing weak-kneed, giving into his thrusting with less finesse and control, absolutely no hesitation.  <i>Who does he think he is, attempting to apologize with a nice intimate fucking?  He’s not the only one at the reigns today.
</i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Bet you’d love me t-to walk into work, all flushed and sweaty, e-e-everyone looking at me, seeing the marks you made allll over me …”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Shut up …” Rick snapped but his hips kept moving faster and faster at their own volition, his heartbeat echoing in his head.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Mmm, bet you’re just distracted as all hell, thinking about me when I’m outta the house, just … completely unfocused, all the blood r-r-rushing straight from your head to your cock - ”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Rick gritted his teeth and grunted, digging his nails into her ass as he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting even deeper.  When her sentence was interrupted with a squeaking moan when he took the painful plunge, he brought his right hand around to her face and pried her lips open.  “Shut UP!” he spat, his wavering voice losing its languid tone.  He slipped his fingers, wet from her juices, into her mouth, pressing her tongue downward and gripping her cheek.  “Fucking bitch …” he sighed defensively as his hips moved at their fastest, the lack of distraction getting him back on a controlled track.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Lucy laced Rick’s thin fingers with her welcoming tongue, sucking harshly down to his knuckle.  Even when he was silencing her confidence, she felt a rush of victory.  She tasted herself on the fingertips, spit dripping from her lips down her chin.  He lifted his pinky away from her face and curled the remaining fingers deep into her mouth, reaching back to her molars.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Despite the successful teasing, she was gushing, his movements extracting every sound, every murmur, moan, and whine, out of her full mouth.  As he finally reached his boiling point, he released his fingers, leaving a trail of moisture dripping from both the tips and her lips.  She felt him re-grip her ass, fistfulls of hot sweating skin between his knuckles.  He moaned deeply and gave her right cheek a good few slaps, the flesh puckered red with his palmed signature.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Lucy loved the sting so much she lowered herself on his dick at the speed of his thrusting, deciding to help out his much-awaited ejaculation.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Rick gritted his teeth, spit pooling from the corner of his mouth and streaming onto Lucy’s back.  His voice cracked and squeaked, his one open eye rolling back into his head with a spat round of “Fuck”s.  Finally, a sharp shiver traveled down from his spine and through his cock like lightning, erupting in hot spurts of cum into Lucy’s loose lips.  Still hearing nothing but his spasmodic heartbeat in his head, he lazily extracted his pulsating penis, spilling droplets of his seed onto Lucy’s wetness.  His limp cock lowered out her hole, filled so much that remnants of cum dribbled out from her pussy and stained the sheets beneath them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Lucy lowered her head to catch sight of her leaking vagina and was sent over her edge as well, speeding her fingers along her nub and extracting a painfully pleasurable full-body convulsion.  She screamed into the pillow, her own drool spilling from her mouth and puddling on the pillow’s cloth.  The rush scorched her clit and her vagina spat on Rick’s flaccid recovering length.  She arched her back, stretching her core muscles to their limit, her entire lower half tingling unsparingly.  With a few final periodic moans, she mumbled her husband’s name and exhaled in an overwhelming release.  She applied a final grip on her sex, wetting her fingers in all the dripping juices, and dropped her knees out from under her.  As she slammed her entire body to the bed, she gasped for air, the room spinning in the best most comforting way possible.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Rick did the same on the bed space next to her, rubbing her raw ass cheek with a softer hand, finally ready to go back to face-to-face intimacy.  She turned around and complied, both their eyes now locked, her clothed top sweating and heaving with her breathing.  She instigated a final kiss, her tongue tentatively toying with his.  She still tasted his fingertips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His tongue tensed and he paused.  “Sorry I called you a bitch …” he admitted once they released.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She shrugged, sure enough by now that this whole thing was some extended apology, and couldn’t help but apologize in return.  “Sorry I called you an asshole.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“And a whore.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yeah, but you loved it.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“H-h-ey, I didn’t say they weren’t true.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Lucy gave a smug grin and rested her head against Rick’s chest, once again feeling the comfort of his steadying heartbeat.  “I don’t wanna go to work,” she jokingly whined.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Don’t then.  Fuck work.  Fuck society.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I doesn’t quite work like that.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Y-y-yeah, but it does for a minute at least.”  He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Again, a rare moment for Lucy to milk.  Because they never had morning sex, they never cuddled after morning sex.  She paused, a look of confusion at how she was supposed to take this on her face, then sighed happily through a smile.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She could tell Rick was smiling too.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>